Natures Magic
by INUYASHA IS MY HOME BOIY
Summary: The rain can be beautiful, and make beautiful things happen. With the help of a forest that seems to be a little more magical than it lets on, could two friends realize theres more to eachother than meets the eye? INU/KAG, Kagome Inuyasha, Lemon, ONESHOT


**I belive.... That a good story, isn't a great story without a Lemon. So, I aim to make every story either have a Lemon, or gummy drop sweet gooeyness.... This oneshot came together with my fantasy of my first time being in the rain. Yeah, Yeah, young to have a fantasy. Sure, well, first off, Fuck you. You have dirty thoughts too. I let u in on that lil tid bit there. Enjoyyyy...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any right to Inuyasha Co. But I did make up Kijutsu's Forest... **

**Kijutsu- Magic**

**Meito- Mate (Mei is short for this)**

**Koibito (Koi)- My love**

**Lemon, OneShot, InuKag.**

* * *

**Natures Magic -**

Storm clouds rumbled over Kagome and Inuyasha as they made their way through Kijutsu's Forest. They followed no trail, wandering through the forest.

They were miles away from Kaeda's hut, and had left Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara at Kaeda's. They had been tired of traveling, and they were riding Inuyasha's nerves. Kagome had spoken to her friends, and they gladly stayed behind.

Thunder cracked loudly and Kagome jumped, paling. The storm was going to be nasty, she could tell. Standing and walking through a forest probably wasn't such a great idea either.

She hurried a couple paces to stand beside her half-demon protector. She shifted her light pack on her shoulder slightly, making sure the straps were on securely.

Rain. Great, just what they needed. Months with no lead on Naraku, and constantly protecting the group and the now full shikon had put Inuyasha on edge lately, with Naraku out there, he would always be after the jewel. He was greatful they had left it with the priestess Kaeda back at the village. He was happy that Kagome had talked their friends into staying behind this time, they were starting to bug him lately.

Plus, alone time with Kagome always calmed him. Her scent was the perfect remedy to ease his nerves.

Clashing thunder once more made Inuyasha look to the sky, gray clouds covered the Fuedal sky, and made it darker. He growled.

Kagome jumped when she heard the surprising growl from her companion. She looked at him, and his head was still aimed towards the sky. "Inuyasha?" She said, and he looked at her.

"Hm?" He question, staring into her coco eyes.

"I- Tree!" She said, but the warning was too late and Inuyasha smacked into the tree, knocking him on his ass.

"Fuck! God damn tree's!" He cussed loudly, rubbing his sore forehead. _Why didn't I sense the fuckin' tree? Oh, right, too wrapped up in Kagome. Gotta stop that, gotta stop that, gotta stop tha-_

"Oh! I'm so sorry Inuyasha!" Kagome said, and she dropped to her knee's next to him. She moved his silver hair and examined him. He had a small gash on the side of his forehead and a small bump. She frowned. "I shoulda said something earlier!" She whined, and grabbed her first aid kit.

Inuyasha grumbled. He wasn't in the mood to fight, but boy was he pissy now. "God damn fuckin' tree shouldn't be in my way." He bitched loudly.

Kagome put some peroxcide on a cotton ball and wiped his small wound, and he hissed. "Sorry." She mummbled, and held the cotton ball on the small cut until it stopped bleeding. "There! Was that so bad?" She said. He grumbled something uncomprehensible, and she giggled.

Inuyasha stood and in a bout of fury punched the tree, breaking the bark and putting a sizeable hole in it's trunk.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's chastising voice made him look at her.

"What?" He asked, questioning why she had yelled at him.

"Inuyasha, the tree didn't do anything. If anything you should have paid a little more attention." She said, walking to the tree and she put her hand over the mark Inuyasha had placed into the tree.

"Keh, wench." Inuyasha huffed.

"I'm serious! Nature is a beautiful and wonderful thing. I think its quiet beautiful and magical. Don't you?" She asked, and ran her hand over the tree, and sighed.

"The fresh air is getting to you, bitch." He said and shook his head. She glared at him.

"Sit." She whispered, and he slammed to the ground. A mouthful of dirt gracing his mouth. He quickly stood and spit it out, glaring at her.

"What the hell, Kagome?" He snarled, getting close to her, his body hovering over hers threateningly.

Sighing, she pushed him aside. "I don't enjoy being called a 'bitch'. It sounds so offensive." She said, and picked up her pack.

_If only you knew...._ Inuyasha thought, looking at the woman beside him. God, if it wasn't for her, how would he be kept sane? Or would he be with Kikyou? He wanted to shiver at the thought of spending eternity with the corpse. Oh, _hell_ no. He smiled and looked at Kagome, then quickly went back to his serious facade.

"Come on, woman." He said, walking forward and she walked beside him.

Suddenly, a rain drop landed on Inuyasha's nose, and he looked at the sky. The lighting covered the sky in a flash, and Inuyasha growled.

"Ohhh!" Kagome groaned. She was only in her school uniform, and then the rain suddenly pelted down, and they ran under a tree, soaked to the bone suprisingly quick, the rain fell from the sky like someone had dumped a bucket on them.

"Great, just _perfect_!" Inuyasha snarled and looked at a shaking Kagome._ Things will get worse before they get better._ Inuyasha thought, and sighed lightly. Her hair was wet and she was shivering. He looked at her and he could see right through her shirt. Her plump breasts filled her light gray bra perfectly. He felt himself go hard. He groaned on the inside.

This was going to be a very long night. He looked down at himself, thankful his erection wasn't noticable. He noted he was soaked as well.

"Inuyasha-a." Kagome stuttered, and Inuyasha looked at her. "I'm-m fre-e-ezing!" She held herself and the wind blasted them, sending ice cold air to them, freezing them more.

"I know..." Inuyasha said, and pulled her close. What ever happened, he couldn't let her get sick, when she was miserable, he was as well. He squeezed her close, rubbing his hands up and down her, trying to warm her up.

Kagome flushed immediately when Inuyasha had grabbed her. She could feel every muscle and crevice on his body this close to him. She became more comfortable with him holding her, and buried her face into his chest, breathing his masculine scent. _Trees..._ Kagome thought, and breathed him in.

Looking around, and holding Kagome close, Inuyasha spotted a hut not to far from the tree. There was no fire, so he guessed it was abandoned. "Kagome." Inuyasha said, and she looked up to him.

"Hmm?" She said, shaking with cold as she looked up at him.

He lifted his arm from her back and pointed to the hut, and she fallowed his finger, looking at the hut. "I don't think anyone's been there for a while." He said, and she nodded, snuggling back up to him.

"I- I can't walk there Inuyasha. I-I'm to cold." She shivered and her body felt like an icecycle, even with Inuyasha holding her.

"Then I'll carry you." He stated, and scooped her up, holding her bridal style. She squeaked at the sudden movement, but snuggled into him quickly, trying to get warmer. She breathed his scent and closed her eyes.

Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree nimbly, making his way to the hut. _Don't run into another tree, Inuyasha..._ Kagome thought ruefully, and giggled quietly enough that Inuyasha heard her, but ignored her. He felt the bulge in his pants rise and grow further, and his demon screamed louder in his mind to take her.

Pushing his demon to shut up, Inuyasha landed infront of the hut lightly. He set Kagome down on her feet, and the rain pelted down harder. Inuyasha grumbled and knocked on the door frame. With no answer he peeked in and saw no one around. He pulled Kagome by the arm into the hut, and she squeaked at the sudden motion.

"Nice." Kagome said, looking around at the small, but roomy, hut. There was a step from the dirt onto the hard wood deck, much like Kaeda's, and a firepit. Two futons were pushed together near the fire, they were clean, to Kagome's surprise. She dropped her pack near the door, and walked over to the futons. She sat down and strared at the fire pit. There was some wood leftover in the corner of the hut. Kindling for the fire was already in the pit.

"Keh." Inuyasha said, and walked over to the fire wood, grabbing a couple of good sized logs and threw them in the pit. He sat on the opposite side of Kagome, sitting on the far corner of the second futon. He had to control himself, and being near here wouldn't help at all.

Kagome leaned forward and re arranged the wood, taking her time, and, unbeknownst to her, giving her half demon companion a nice look up her skirt to her barely covered womanhood. And Inuyasha, being a man, could not resist the temptation to stare at her perky ass, slender legs, and... Oh, the Gods. He bit his lower lip, closing his eyes tight, as his demon whispered naughty things to do to her, and he was helpless to stop the thoughts.

On her hands and knees, Kagome struck a match and light the kindling, smiling at herself for her accomplishment. She wiggled her hips in a mini happy dance, and unknown to her, Inuyasha suffered behind her, trying to fight his demon from surfacing, and taking Kagome.

He couldn't do that, no never. But he was quickly loosing that battle, and when she wiggled her hips, still in the bitch position, he lost control.

He leaped onto her, grabbing her waist from behinds, and throwing her onto the futon behind her, he pounced onto her, she was shreiking at him, but he was to wrapped up into her to hear. His demon eyes bled red and looked up at her, growling fiercly. She quickly stopped moving, freezing in fear.

_What is he going to do?_ She thought, frantically looking down at him, seeing his blood red eyes peirce her cocoa ones. Those eyes told her _exactly_ what he wanted. Knowing his demon, he would do anything to get what it desires.

Inuyasha growled at her, and then gave her a kiss, forcefully pushing his lips to hers, running his tongue harshly across her lower lip, then biting it, drawing blood, when she didn't open her mouth.

The pain from her lips shot through her body, and she screamed, giving Inuyasha the chance he needed and shoved his tongue into her mouth, working her tongue. She was screaming in his mouth, and he growled, sending a vibration that went straight from her lips to her core. She groaned unexpectedly.

Inuyasha took the moan as an approval, and moved from her lips down her jaw, harshly nipping and kissing his way down to the V-neck of her school blouse, drawing blood the whole way down. Her breath quickened and she began to cry, her first time would be lost to her love, but, it shouldn't be done like this! She cried hard, and tried yelling at him, "P-please! I-Inuyasha! S-s-sto-op!" She cried as he licked around her breast. He smelt her tears, and her fear. She was terrified. Terrified of him.

Quickly, Inuyasha snapped back to reality, looking down at Kagome, seeing her bleeding lips and some nips on her neck, Inuyasha flew away from her, he looked at her face, covered in tears, eyes red from crying, and tears still coursing down her face. He plastered himself to the wall of the hut, ashamed as he starred at Kagome, she had rolled over, looking away from him on her side. She had curled herself into a ball, and saw her heaving chest, and heard her sobs.

Almost crying at what he saw, his love lying on the ground, _crying_ for what he had done. His heart tore in half and he blinked, tears rushing to his eyes. How could he? How could he hurt her? He growled loudly, almost sounding like a scream of agony, Inuyasha bolted from the hut, hopping in a nearby tree. He needed to watch the hut, after what he'd done, the least he could do was protect her.

* * *

Kagome cried heavily, lying on her side. She knew Inuyasha had left, and was glad to be alone. She cried for what had almost happened, and she cried for Inuyasha. Her lips bled and she tasted her own tears mixed with her blood. She brought her hand to her neck, felling the blood, and then looked at her hand, speckled in blood. She pulled herself together, and stumbled to her bag. She was traumatized and dazedly got her first aid kit out.

Grabbing some gauze and peroxcide, Kagome poured the peroxcide onto the gauze, and whiped it on her neck, the stinging sensation was numbed by her fear and saddness. She held the gauze on until the bleeding stopped. She grabbed her blanket and a pillow from her pack and threw it onto the futon. She curled her self in the blanket, crying a little more. Breathing in her pillow, hiccuping occasionally as she tried to calm herself.

The rain pelted down on the hut, and Kagome evened her breathing with the rain drops, and soon, she was breathing evenly and fell into a very stressful sleep. The images of earlier haunting her dreams, and she moved rapidly around the futon, mummbling to herself.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the tree, thankful for the thickness of the leaves, keeping him dry. He stared at the hut, barely visibal through the violent rain. It had been a couple of hours he guessed.

He listened and heard Kagome's even breaths, managing to find her breath through the noxious rain, knowing she was sleeping. He mulled over in his mind what had happened.

Yes, he wanted her, oh boy, did he want her. But she didn't. Why? _Demon, stupid._ He growled to himself at the thought. The rain pelted through the forest, making a showering sound as it bounced of millions of leaves. He found it calming.

He had to face her sooner or later, that he knew. Was she going to reject him? Hate him? Go back to her own time and never see him again? He wanted to snarl, but settled for punching the tree. He quickly regretted that, remember what Kagome had said.

_"I'm serious! Nature is a beautiful and wonderful thing. I think its quiet beautiful and magical. Don't you?"_ Her sweet voice rang in his head. How could he do such a thing to her? But, in reality, it wasn't him, it was his demon. He snarled inwardly at the demon inside him, and he felt it cower in the back of his mind, telling him he was sorry. He just snarled to silence the voice.

Suddenly, the scent of tears struck Inuyasha's nose again. He hopped down from his tree, and made his way to the hut, his mind thinking overtime about how many ways he could say sorry. He walked through the rain until he hit the front door of the hut. He took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Here it goes.

* * *

Thrashing on the futon, Kagome went through the nightmare, the images from earlier playing in her mind over and over again. She awoke suddenly, a cold sweat dripping from her face, she wiped away the tears that had crept up to her in her dreams. She jumped when she heard footsteps, but calmed herself when she saw the bare feet stop at the door, and the red pants, knowing immediately who it was.

Kagome knew that after Inuyasha had done something, _anything _wrong, he wouldn't come into the hut he would wait until she said it was alright. She guessed so he wouldn't be sat. But this was big, a real big fuck up. Her voice cracked when she spoke,"Inu-Inuyasha. It's okay, come in." She spoke softly, as if afraid she would scare him.

The man walked into the room, and he didn't look like Inuyasha. The expression on his face was one of pain and distress. The look on his face made her heart wrench. She hated seeing him like this.

Inuyasha walked in and his heart fell to his stomach when he saw her blotchy red face, and her mocha eyes bloodshot from crying. He held back the whine that threatened to escape his lips, but settled for looking down. He didn't deserve to look at her after what he had done.

"Inuyasha." She spoke his name carefully once more, wanting him to look at her. He continued to stare at the floor, his ears twitched, telling her he was listening. "Inuyasha, look at me dammit." She said, her voice firm.

His head slowly moved from the ground to stare at her, pain evident in his eyes. Kagome stood, and walked towards him. She had to let him know she was alright. And maybe a little more.

Kagome got within two feet of him, and then every step she took, he took one back. They kept the dance until his back hit the wall. She continued to walk towards him, until she was up against him. Inuyasha felt something he never expected. Kagome had wrapped her arms around his body, and snuggled her head into his chest.

"I'm okay Inuyasha, now please, don't look so sad." She whispered, and snuggled closer to him. Her mind screamed at her, telling him to get away, her insticts telling her to run away, but her heart, her stubborn heart told her to give him a chance, he didn't mean it. She let her heart win.

Hearing her words spill from her lips, Inuyasha pulled her tighter against him, holding her as if this was the last time, and buried his head in her hair, breathing her intoxicating scent. Suddenly, he whined, his subconcious mind whining for him, telling her he was sorry, he flushed at the pitiful sound that had come from him.

The whine he had emitted had calmed Kagome as she held him. She looked up at him, and saw his blushing face. She reached up to carass his face in her hand, and he leaned his head on her hand. She stroked his face lightly, and starred into his blissful face.

"Inuyasha," She whispered, keeping the aura serene.

"Hmm?" He questioned, opening his eyes to look at her.

"You know I forgive you, right?" She whispered, her voice quieter. For some reason, saying sorry always seemed to be a blow to the ego.

Inuyasha's heart thundered in his chest, and he looked down at her. With out thinking, he pulled her close, putting his lips on hers lightly, pouring all the love he had for that woman into the kiss. She gasped and he took the opprotunity to let his tongue enter her mouth, she groaned and lightly ran her tongue over his, and tapped it lightly, making him growl. She jumped a little, but settled back into the kiss.

Unfortuanately, the pair had to seperate for air, they panted lightly, looking eachother in their eyes. Love from one pair of eyes drifted to the others, and soon, they stared at eachother dazedly.

"I love you, Kagome..." Inuyasha said, and buried his face into her neck, hoping, wishing she had the same feelings.

"Oh, Inuyasha." Kagome groaned, and kissed his neck. "I have waited so long to hear you say that.... and you must know that I love you, too." She said. His lips traveled from her neck, up her jaw, over her cheek, and back to her lips once more, capturing them in a sweet kiss, that she responded to quickly, moaning in the process.

Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss and rubbed her cheek, starring into her eyes.

"Kagome," He whispered, and put his cheek against hers, and blew into her ear, elicting a moan from Kagome.

"Mmmm...." Was her only response, him blowing on her ear left her mind in a haze.

"I _need_ you..." He whimpered lightly, and blew into her ear again. He nuzzled her cheek lightly, whining again.

Kagome moaned lightly, and moved up his body, and stood on her tippy toes. She blew into his ear, and he groaned loudly, and ground his hips into hers. She smiled, and an evil thought came into her mind. She gently took her lovers ear, and put the tip in her mouth, and sucked lightly.

Inuyasha blood roared in his ears as she suckled on his ear, he pulled her closer, growling at her lightly. She moaned as their bodies connected more. Inuyasha felt his member go hard, and rub against Kagome's thighs, making her scream lightly.

The rain outside kept the atmosphere around them heavy; sensual even. Inuyasha rubbed his erection up and down her thigh, and Kagome could have died happy right there. She stopped toying with his ear, and kissed his fore head. She slowly lowered herself, making eye contact with her lover, and kissed him on his lips.

Inuyasha broke the kiss lightly, thrusting his hips at the junction of her legs, hitting her clit lightly, making her moan and bury her face into his neck, breathing hot air on it lightly.

"Kagomee..." Inuyasha rumbled lightly, catching her attention to make her look at him.

"Hmm...?" She whispered, moaning agains when one of his little hip thrusts struct her nether lips, and rubbed lightly.

"Are-are you sure?" His voice dropped into a lower whisper, and he stopped his minstrations, wanting a coherant answer from her. She groaned in dissapproval when he had stopped.

Kagome lifted her head, her glazed eyes looking into his half lidded ones. "Inuyasha, I have wanted this for so long." She said, bringing her hand to his face, and stroked it lightly, making him smile, "Of course I'm sure. I love you." She whispered, and kissed his cheek.

"Theres no going back Kagome," He said,"Dogs mate for life." He winked at her and she smiled.

"Why, Inuyasha, are you asking me to be your mate?" She asked, licking her lips in anticipation for his answer.

"What if I am?" He groaned, looking into her eyes.

"I'd say yes." She moaned, and ground her core onto his throbbing member.

"Good." He declared, and picked her up by her ass, carrying her to the double futon on the floor, and gently laying her on it.

He kissed her, and worked his way down her body with his hands, reaching up her shirt to grab a breast, making her thrust against him. He, too, was anxious, and pulled her shirt over her head, and throwing it against the wall. He lightly kissed down her jaw, her neck, and stopped to lick the top of her breast. She closed her eyes in ecstacy.

Inuyasha made quick work of her bra, slicing it down the middle, and her breasts fell from their holds, bouncing perfectly. All Inuyasha could do was stare in awe at her milky white skin, and licked his lips, watching her nipples harden. Kagome became flushed, her chest blushing along with her face, and wrapped her arms around herself, embarrassed.

Inuyasha glared up at her playfully, and she blushed a deeper red, looking away.

Quickly, Inuyasha ducked his head to her ear, "Don't be embarrassed Kagome...." He blew on her ear lightly, "You're perfect." His voice was husky, and it tickled her ear, making her moan and turn her head to kiss him.

"Thank you," She breathed, and her lips curled into a smile, and lifted her arms from her chest, and brought them around Inuyasha's neck. "So are you," she whispered, and kissed his lips passionately. Kagome held him close, and suddenly flipped them over, and Inuyasha lie on his back as Kagome was atop him, kissing down his jaw, and back up to his lips.

Kagome grabbed his shirt, and pulled it off of him, chucking it somewhere not to far, and frowned at his white undershirt. "You and layers, Inuyasha...." Kagome giggled, and untied his under shirt, throwing it over the fire.

Star struck, the only thing Kagome could do was stare at him. His perfectly chisled chest, toned abs, and tan body. She felt herself go wet a little more, and shortly Inuyasha developed a smirk on his face, smelling her arousle and noticing the way she stared at him. "Like what you see, lovely?" He whispered, and grabbed her shoulders to pull her down to him for a passionate kiss.

Kagome smiled and laughed lightly as she rose from the kiss. "Your so lovey." She whispered, and wiggled off of his waist, pulling down his pants as she moved down his body. She pulled them off once she was at his feet, and threw them. She wiggled her way back up his body and Inuyasha was in a trance, watching her perfectly seductive body work up his legs to rest on his bare waist, and his shaft was straight up, rubbing its head against her stomach, making her moan at the erotic sensation.

Inuyasha reached up to cup her cheek, and rolled over, making her lay beneath him. Kagome let out a gasp of surprise, her chest heaving from the unexpected move, making her breasts raise to meet his chest, her hard nipples brushing his sensitive chest. Inuyasha felt this, and snuggled down on her, holding her tight to feel her body, her naked and wet body. He shivered.

"This is going to be amazing," he whispered into her ear, and began to kiss down her neck, making her moan. He moved down her perfect body, and stopped when he kissed her nipple, licking it lightly, and began to suck, making her eyes widen, and arch up with a scream of pleasure. His hand rose to hold her other quiet neglected breast, rolling it in his hand lightly. After sucking on her nipple for a few seconds, he switched, sucking her other nipple and rubbing the other one.

Panting and moaning, Kagome was so turned on it was uncomfortable. She rubbed her legs together in want, she needed him. "P-please, Inu!" She panted loudly, begging him for more. He smiled up at her and released her breast, still sucking and playing with the other one, and trailed her free hand down her body, lightly running his claws down her soft belly, and then hovered over her core, and lightly nipped her nipple.

Nipping her nipple once more, he began to rub her clit, making her buck up against his hand. He played with the hardened nub a little longer, then traced his finger between her folds, up and down, she was so wet and slippery, he loved it. He dipped a finger into her, making her thrash in pleasure beneath him. He kissed her breast once more, and was quickly between her legs, now starring at her small womanhood. He smiled, and licked her slit, from bottom to top, and quickly lapped at her clit, making her moan, and plead for more.

He nuzzled the side of her thigh, making her sigh, and he gave a light smile to hear her sound so perfect. He went back to lick her once more, and then inserted his finger, thrusting his fingers deep within her. He tried adding a second finger, but could barely move around, or thrust because she was to tight. He tried thrusting up, and heard her gasp in pain, closing her eyes, and hissing. He hadn't ripped her or anything! She was too tight.

"I'm sorry, Koi." He whispered, crawling back up her body to nuzzle her cheek, keeping both fingers resting inside her. "This is going to hurt," His voice broke as he spoke to her. He didn't want to hurt her.

Kagome was in discomfort, with Inuyasha's two fingers still resting inside her, she wanted to cry. She knew what he was going to do, he was going to stretch her, by stretching his fingers apart, although it hurt enough with him just having them there. She loved him so much, she wanted her first time to be with him, she knew it was going to hurt, but she trusted Inuyasha.

She kissed his lips shakily, trying to gain strength from him with the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, holding her up as she pulled away from the kiss and rest her nose on his, forehead to forehead with her lover.

"I-I know, Inuyasha. Ple-please be careful." She whispered, even though his fingers where uncomfortable and foreign to her body, it was still quite an erotic feeling, making her moan lightly.

Inuyasha nodded quickly, and moved his fingers in a circle, and stretching them apart, tearing her tight pussy. She threw her head back and screamed, and Inuyasha was thankful for the pelting rain, it was calming his nerves, and he knew it calmed hers in her pain.

He was shushing her, rubbing her back in circles, as it was arched up in pain still. Hearing her groan, and feeling her relax around his fingers, he thrusted them in her, making her gasp in pleasure.

Pumping faster, Kagome began to ride his fingers, squeezing them and moaning, making his hardened length ach with need. He kissed her passionately, rubbing his hard erection on her thigh, next to her pussy, and rubbed around her pussy, right under his fingers.

Kagome gasped as she felt his dick rub against her core, and felt his size, he was thick, she could tell. She looked down and gasped when she saw the size he was. He was HUGE! She panted a little, riding his fingers, and finally, she threw her head back, squeezing his fingers tight as she screamed his name as she climaxed. Inuyasha kissed her neck, and tweaked a nipple with his free hand. He slipped out his fingers from he depths, bringing them to his lips to taste her juices.

Seeing him suck his fingers like that, Kagome moaned, and scooted down to caress Inuyasha's cock with her womanhood, and ground down on the head, making him hiss, and bury his head in the crook of her neck,trying to calm down. He wanted just to slam into her right then, but he knew he would hurt her, and just rubbed his head into her slit, making her moan and go in circles around him.

Inuyasha hushed her as her moaning got so intense, that he was positive everything in the forest had woken up to find out what the noise was. He pulled her close, whispering in her ear how much he loved her, and how he was sorry that this would hurt.

Lifting her eyes to look at her soon to be lover, Kagome planted a kiss on his lips. "Inuyasha," Kagome said, locking her eyes with his to reassure him,"I love you, and there's no one else on this planet that I would want to do this with."

Inuyasha smiled, admiring his lovers strength. _God, she is amazing... And all mine. _Inuyasha bent down and nuzzled her neck once more, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, and he thrust into her.

Kagome saw stars, and the pain was intense, she cried out, and tears streaked down her face. She was panting and screaming at the same time and Inuyasha frantically looked over her, he stroked her cheek, careful not to move from his wast down. He didn't want to hurt her.

"I'm sorry, Meito, so, so sorry..." He whined, and kissed her cheek, licking away the tears adorning her soft face. Kissing down her cheek to her lips to stop her whining, Inuyasha used one arm to hold himself off her, and the other to run it from her neck down her body.

Running his hand over her breast, making her moan into his mouth, over her tight stomach, goose-bumps following closely behind his light touch. He ran his hand down to her clit, and rubbed it lightly.

Feeling his hand rubbing her bundle, Kagome tried to ignore the pain in her, and she clenched lightly, throbbing, surronding Inuyasha's large cock. She moved slightly, hissing at the sharp pain, but earning her a moan from her mate.

Inuyasha's demon was hissing and flashing behind his eyes. He growled loudly to control the beast within himself, and Kagome jumped a little underneath him, whimpering in frieght. Immediately, Inuyasha's eyes were open and he was nuzzling her neck, trying to comfort his frieghtened mate.

Kagome was shocked at the color of his eyes when he had opened them. They were bleeding red, and violet in the center, it had freightened her at first. When he had leaned down to nuzzle her, she realized what he saw in his eyes was not anger, violence, or lust. It was remorse, it was love. He was sorry he had hurt her, had scared her.

The pain for her, was now non-existant, but Inuyasha stayed still within her, still whimpering and brushing his tongue along her neck. Blissfully, Kagome cried out when he had moved out of her, the friction was causing unbelievable pleasure for her. Inuyasha's eyes shot up once more to stare at her, still a bleeding red color.

"Oh, Inuyasha..." Kagome moaned, and touched his face. "It's not hurting anymore, Koi. It's okay." She hushed, brushing his long silver hair from his face.

Taking in her smiling face, he thrusted into her, and she gasped. He growled at the pleasure it had brought them both. Inuyasha worked her body the way his demon had wanted, slowly first, then speeding up, making her hop and jump in her pleasure.

Grabbing her left breast, Inuyasha rubbed it, playing with her nipple, making her scream his name loudly. He was thankful the rain was so loud, or the people in the next village would have heard her. He continued his rough thrusting, breathing and panting while he played with her breast.

Holding tightly with her legs around his hips, Kagome met his thrusts with vigor, screaming and panting his name to let him know that he was doing everything right. He finally released her breast, letting his hand travel down to her clit, and pinched and rolled it between his finger, he felt her clinching tightly around him, she would cum soon.

Inuyasha brought his lips to her ears, whispering to her. "Koi, you're so beatiful, cum for me love, please." Inuyasha begged, making his point known by slamming into her, making her scream his name.

Kagome saw stars behind her eyes, and finally she felt herself go over, clenching tightly around him, soaking him with her juices. She hoped Inuyasha had finished with her, but he continued, her body fatigued and numb from her orgasm.

Inuyasha felt her sex trying to hold him in place, but he continued to pound into her, and soon she came once more, whimpering. She was tired and her legs fell off of his hips, and she tried to keep them proped up, but they fell to the ground. Inuyasha grabbed her thighs, and held the back of her knees, holding her knees to her shoulders, and he slammed into her, the angle her legs made her tighter and Inuyasha just thrusted into her heat.

Three orgasms racing through her blood now, Kagome was out of breath and all she could do was moan and wiggle beneath her mate. His stamina was unbelievable, and finally she felt him thrust deep inside of her, and released her legs, letting them fall to his sides. Falling lightly atop her, he kept most of his weight off of her as he released himself deep inside of her.

Panting, sweat dripping off of her body, Kagome opened one eye to look at her mate. His chin rested between her clevage and stared at her, his head rising up with her breathing. Inuyasha reached up to his mate, still buried deep within her, and stroked her cheek. She let her head fall back onto her pillow.

Inuyasha placed his cheek on the valley of her breasts, sighing quietly, shutting his eyes to gather himself. He gathered his lost energy, and pulled himself off of her body, holding his weight with his elbows. He saw Kagomes eyes open slightly to watch his movements, and he smiled at her, his fangs hanging out over his bottom lip. She giggled, and lulled her head back on her pillow.

Manuvering himself carefully, he pulled out of Kagome, and he saw her wincing; feeling her throbbing core, swollen and obioviously in pain. He felt bad, but he continued to pull his length out of his mate. She sighed when he was out of her. Inuyasha crawled up her body, kissing his way to her lips.

"I love you, Mei." Inuyasha whispered, kissing her temple. She grumbled, and he laughed. Crawling off of her to come and lay beside her, Inuyasha pulled her body onto her side, pulling her close to him. Their heat on their bodies kept eachother warm, but Inuyasha pulled Kagomes blanket out from under them to cover them.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes, there was no light coming through the window. She looked around and she felt hands move about her stomach. Jumping lightly, Kagome looked behind her to see Inuyasha. He was fast asleep, and she smiled at his serene face. Turning back around, she looked out the window to see the dark still covering the forest.

Stretching her arms above her head, careful of Inuyasha, she crawled out of his light grasp. Kagome's nude from walked across the hut, and around the burnt out fire pit. She grabbed Inuyasha's Fire Rat Kimono, and made her way outside, wrapping it around herself tightly. She needed to relieve herself.

Waking to the light padding of Kagome's feet as she walked out of the hut, Inuyasha sprung up and walked out the door after her, not caring that he was still nude. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, and Kagome whirled around, blushing at his nude form. "Where are you going?" He questioned, and soon he stood infront of her.

Kagome blushed profusily, but answered his question. "I have to pee, Inuyasha. Excuse me." She turned back around and went behind a bush. Inuyasha simply turned his back to her, but stayed to watch over her. He couldn't let her out of his sight, she was too precious now.

Walking out from behind the bush, Kagome tied the Kimono around her, and called out to Inuyasha, "You can turn around now." She giggled lightly and came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Now, let's go back to the hut..."Kagome said, and kissed his neck, and he shivered.

Taking a deep breath as he turned to hold Kagome, something caught his attention and he froze. Grabbing her and holding her close, Inuyasha breathed again, just to be sure of his nose. _She's gonna kill me! She hasn't finished high school, and her mother is definitely going to let me have it._

Sensing his strange mood, Kagome looked up at her mates face to see a look on Inuyasha's face she had never seen before. Worry. He was worried. About what?

"Inuyasha," Kagome called, but he still looked quite dazed, so she called his name again,"Inuyasha?"

Snapping out of it, Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, the moonlight shining off of her pale skin as she starred up at him. "Kagome, I have to talk to you. Let's go back to the hut." Inuyasha suggested, and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to thier small hut to speak to her.

Kagome was worried now. Did he regret it? Was he having second thoughts? Was he going to leave her? Tears stung her eyes, but her consciounce soothed her, telling her everything would be alright.

Inuyasha pulled her inside and made her lay down on the mat, removing his Kimono from her body. He layed atop her, straddling her waist, he kissed up her body stopping at her lips to kiss her lightly. "Kagome, my love, I need to talk to you." He whispered in her ear, and grabbed the blanket behind him and pulled it over their bodies.

"What is it, Meito?" Kagome asked, carrassing his face. Inuyasha sighed and rolled off of her, and layed on his side. Kagome twisted onto her side also to face her lover, pressing her chest up to his, running her fingers up and down his side. He smiled lightly at her.

"I'm sorry Kagome. So sorry." He whispered ang burried his face into her neck, kissing it once more and pulled back to look at her. "I wasn't paying attention to you last night, and I should've asked you..." Inuyasha trailed off. He didn't want her to be angry with him.

Blushing deeply, Kagome spoke softly, "You payed attention to me Inu, and I loved every second of it..." She kissed his lips, and pulled back.

"No I didn't Kagome. I was to wrapped up in our pleasure, I didn't pay attention to your scent." He said, and rubbed his forehead, angry with himself, "I didn't notice, but Kagome last night you were in heat. I just noticed this morning. Kagome, you could be pregnant." He flinched, closing his eyes and held her close, ready to take the wrath he knew was coming his way.

_Pregnant? With Inuyasha's child..._ Kagome teared up, and began to cry. She hugged him, and laughed when he flinched once more. "Inuyasha, theres nothing I want to do more is to have a family with you. Why couldn't you tell me earlier?" She smiled at him, but she saw his sullen look and immediately worried. Did he want a family with her? Or did he want Kikyou?

Seeing her smile fall from her face, Inuyasha looked at her, puzzled. "I thought you wanted to graduate, Kagome. I didn't think you wanted a family with me. Why are you so said, Meito?" Inuyasha asked, and grabbed her chin, seeing her face covered in tears, he immediately pulled her close, kissing and whispering words to her. Why was she crying?

"What about Kikyou, Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered against his shoulder, and he yanked her back to stare at her hard. She flinched.

"Kagome, She wasn't for me. I never loved her, and she never loved me. I love you, Kagome Higurashi, and nothing will ever, _ever_ change that. Okay?" Inuyasha was stern, and pulled her close, kissing her and whispering to her once more.

"Really?" Kagome asked, and starred into his eyes. His golden eyes softened, and he kissed her once more.

"Of course." Inuyasha whispered, and he flipped her onto her back, worshiping her body once more.

Kagome sighed, and reacted happily to her mates advances.

The sun rose over the mountains, bathing the forest in a glittering light as it started its job of drying up the forest from the rain. The light crawled through the window, landing right over the couple tangled on the floor. The light misted around Kagome, and a soft golden hand carrassed her stomach, transferring a ball of angel golden light to seep into her belly.

Inu Taisho misted in the light, watching his son and his new daughter rest, his mate rested a hand on his shoulder. They sighed together, smiling silently at the couple, and gently dissapated in the morning light. Oh, the magic of what love can do.

* * *

**Cute huh? Read & Review, you know the drill. Tell me your thoughts, drop a comment, or tell me how I could improve. Thanks for your time! And the chapters for my other stories will be up soon! ~**

**Sally Ann**


End file.
